


What a smooch

by galaxian_gal



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxian_gal/pseuds/galaxian_gal
Summary: They smooched





	What a smooch

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Akko and Diana smooched 

 

The end


End file.
